Entre conquistas y apuestas
by Vere-chan
Summary: Era un desafío, era más incluso.Las emociones eran muy variadas.Sin embargo, ante el desafío, muchas cosas pasarían.Las apuestas son viciosas, pero ¿Será capaz el romance acabar con aquello? ¿Será tan fuerte como para dejar aquel vicio?¿El desafío romperá lazos? [Contes, poke Ikari]


**Entre conquistas y apuestas**

_Chapter one: Las primeras apuestas_

Era un día completamente soleado en ciudad Petersburgo…Se encontraban dos chicas reunidas en un parque que a plena vista se veía muy pacífico…los pokemons andaban sin ningún problema por aquellos lados y nadie se quejaba, porque sabían como comportarse.

—Así que…tú piensas que a Brendan le gusto yo…—comentó la castaña un tanto incrédula, pero eso iba a cambiar.

—Si, eso es lo que creo…es más si quieres podemos apostar…—contestó Misty al comentario de su amiga.

—Apostar….pero ¿qué podría ser?—preguntó un poco desorientada.

—Bueno, pensaba que….si yo gano tú tendrás que robarle un beso a Brendan—respondió Misty, que la miraba con cara pícara, sabía que se había equivocado de nombre, pero quería ver que decía May.

—¿¡QUÉ!...a ¡Brendan!...¡¿estás loca?!—respondió exasperada la coordinadora, no se iba a atrever nunca, no era porque no pudiese hacerlo;más bien, era por la simple razón de que no le agradaba en lo absoluto Brendan, como amigo si…pero como algo más…

Misty…esperaba una reacción como esa, era obvio que así iba a reaccionar….de todos modos, nadie le mandó a May a ser tan predecible.

—pero ¿qué?...¿dije Brendan?...quise decir ¡DREW!—corrigió enfatizando el nombre del coordinador.

Ante esto, la castaña con sólo el hecho de escuchar nuevamente su nombre …sintió como su corazón dio latidos más rápidos. Sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban cada vez más y con sólo recordarlo se puso extremádamente nerviosa. Se tendió sobre el suave pasto y mirando hacia el hermoso cielo despejado respondió:

—aaa…bueno si es a él no veo el problema—

—uyyyyyyyyy….—se limitó a molestar Misty a May….pero ella sabía las cosas que su amiga sentía por su amigo así que en señal de venganza no dudó en comentar:

—jajaja, riete todo lo que quieras,pero…. si YO gano, bueno…tú tendrás que robarle un beso a Ash—

Ahora la que tenía la mirada pícara era May, sabía perfectamente que a Misty le seguía gustando su amigo, pues sus mejillas se tornaron rojas color carmín.

—Bueno…es un trato…—finalizó la entrenadora mientras estiraba su mano hacia su amiga…ésta con mucha flojera se sentó y apretó su mano con la de ella.

Se volvió a tender, estaba un poco cansada…no era fácil ser la ganadora de la copa Listón de la región Hoenn. Mientras que la peliroja, había quedado en segundo lugar en la liga pokemon compitiendo con su amigo Ash….éste resultó ser el ganador. Ella seguía sentada, pero esta vez se había apoyado en un árbol cercano a la castaña.

—¿Qué pasaría si llegaras a ver a Drew hoy…?—preguntó de la nada la entrenadora, pero tenía unas interesantes noticias para ella.

—Pues supongo que…amm…bueno lo que…amm….haría…sería hacer como si….ammm… nada….obvio..—puntualizó calmando y domando aquellos nervios, pero los rubores eran rebeldes.

—Pues entonces…te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora…Drew viene hacia ti…—declaró con mirada pícara mientras se levantaba y le decía:

—May…tengo que ir a hacer algo…nos vemos en el CP—

Y sin más abandonó a la castaña que quedó perpleja…no quería moverse..estaba tensa por la inesperada noticia…además no tenía ni la menor idea desde donde se le aproximaba así que…sólo se dignó a hacer lo más inteligente.A momentos desesperados, medidas drásticas.

En eso, el chico peliverde se acerca y quedó a unos pocos metros de ella.

—Hola…ex-novata—declaró arrogante el joven peliverde, pero su respuesta no llegó precisamente al instante, ya que ,ella yacía en el suelo como si estuviera muerta. La idea era que el joven pensara eso. Además tenía una flor entre sus manos, en son de muerte, pero May comenzó a sonreir tímidamente…Al denotar que no le resultó para nada su intento de evadirlo dijo:

—Drew…que no ves que estoy dormida—

El susodicho no podía estar más complacido, encontró aquella actitud realmente atractiva.

—si claro como no…—contestó el coordinador incrédulo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

—No me crees ¿verdad?—

—digamos que…mmm…no—replicó , que quería una explicación rápida del comportamiento de su rival.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que May logró derrotar a Drew en las finales, eso simplemente demostró que era bastante capaz para la coordinación y precisamente eso hizo que él sintiera más admiración por la manera en que ella había progresado. Se sentía orgulloso, es decir, básicamente gracias a él y a sus reiterados consejos ella pudo salir adelante.Y nunca olvidó la manera en que ésta se lo agradeció…

_En la fiesta de clausura todos los coordinadores estaban adentro, disfrutando de la música o de la la castaña victoriosa no estaba en ningún lugar del recinto donde se celebró la celebración…_

—_La ganadora ¿no debería estar disfrutando de la fiesta?—_

_Ella estaba sentada en una de las bancas que estaban cercanas a la sede. Ella quería verlo, quería buscarlo, pero él la encontró a ella. Las cosas le salieron mejor de lo que esperaba. Al escuchar su voz lo miró y se aproximó hacia él diciendo:_

—_La verdad es que salí a tomar un poco de aire—mintió…no podía decirle que estaba afuera para buscarlo ni nada de ese estilo.A pesar de que haya tenido sentimientos encontrados hacia él, debía disimular…no le beneficiaba en nada que se enterara antes de tiempo._

—_¿Estás segura?...—Preguntó el coordinador con desconfianza…él sabía que el sueño de ella era ganar la copa….la tenía en sus manos y no está en la fiesta porque ¿sólo quiere tomar aire?... esa ni ella se la creí ahora, el coordinador sólo quería hacer algo._

—_bue…bue…bueno…lo…lo—Trató de responder la castaña…pero es que ¿qué podía decir?...no se le ocurría , gracias a él…no fue necesario la respuesta._

—_May…felicidades…al fin ganaste la copa—Declaró su rival, mientras le daba una de sus rosas favoritas. Haciendo que May se sonrojara salvajemente.—Gracias Drew—le respondió mirando hacia el suelo…pero aún así ella la aceptó tímidamente._

—…_Supongo que es para mi beautifly…¿cierto?—Replicó mientras observaba tiernamente el obsequio._

—_mmm…no está vez no…es para ti May…Tengo que admitir que lograste impresionarme—respondió moviendo arrogantemente su flequillo verde._

—_pues…gra…gra…gracias, Drew…enserio…por todo—declaró bastante nerviosa posando sus zafiros nuevamente hacia el lo único que pensaba era en tirarse hacia él para abrazarlo…_

—_de nada…pero exactamente ¿por qué me agradeces?—preguntó desconcertado él, ya que, no sabía con exactitud todas las cosas que había hecho por ella…es decir,se supone que sólo eran rivales, ellos no debían tener ninguna otra relación más que esa, pero en la vida siempre habrán excepciones. _

—_Bueno…por todo…yo nunca hubiera llegado aquí si no hubiera sido por ti…Drew…—_

_Al oir eso se colocó más nervioso de lo normal, no era común en él hacer algo lindo por alguna chica, ya que, esta siempre resultaba ser su fan…algo que le molestaba un poco._

—_Bueno…yo…amm…—_

_Acto seguido,se lanzó a los brazos de él…rodeando sus brazos en su cuello..no tan fuerte.Él impactado, pero complacido por la cercanía comentó:_

—_amm…¿May?…—_

_La verdad es que… estaba muy nerviosa, pero la gratitud que sentía en ese momento era tan grande que no le importaba nada.Sólo quería compensarle por toda su ayuda._

—_¿sucede algo malo?...ammm…¿Quieres que me separe de ti?—preguntó de manera directa y con amago de separarse del coordinador…mientas éste sólo dijo lo que sentía…sin pensarlo obviamente._

—_Claro que no, May…—_

_Ambos estaban abrazados, se veían muy bien juntos…nunca antes habían estado tan cerca el uno con el otro,pero siempre ocurrían esas cosas que a uno siempre le resultan tan inesperadas. Entonces, la coordinadora al reaccionar ante la situación en la que ambos se encontraban…no dudó en separarse de él muy ruborizada apoyándose con sus manos en el pecho de él claro…no pudo alejarse tanto, porque él aun la abrazaba desde su cintura._

—_Drew…lo lamento..yo…estaba…tan…Oye ¿ te diste cuenta que nunca habíamos estado tan cerca…como ahora?—Declaró la castaña coqueteando con su _sólo rival _, pero es que para ella era inevitable no hacerlo si estaban tan cerca el uno con el otro._

—_Eso mismo estaba pensando…—respondió mirando sus zafiros mientras le seguía el juego inconcientemente, pero es que cuando estaba con ella no medía sus palabras._

—_¿no se te ocurre algo?—volvió a preguntar de manera coqueta la chica mientras miraba al suelo avergonzada…al no escuchar una respuesta y volviendo a revisar sus anteriores palabras en su mente declaró nerviosa:_

—_amm…yo…me…amm…—pero la interrumpió._

—_Algo como…¿acortar nuestra distancia?—replicó el coordinador con un tono muy sensual que hizo que la castaña fijara sus zafiros en sus esmeraldas y sentía rápidamente como el calor se le acumulaba lentamente sobre sus distancia que había entre ellos era cada vez más cercana. No podía creerlo, su mejor rival le estaba preguntando indirectamente si querían que se besaran…y no lo pensó más para decir:_

—_Claro que…—_

—_Ayy… la dulce parejita iba a besarse—Declaró con una voz infantil uno de los principales rivales de May y de Drew._

_Ella al procesar todo y al ver quien los había interrumpido…más sabiendo que lo que él decía era verdad, pero por vergüenza sólo se limitó a negarlo algo que le molestó en un principio al coordinador, pero que después sólo rio levemente._

—_N…n…no íbamos a hacerlo—_

—_WoW…pero que agrandada eres…jajajaja—rio el mariposon…Una: por haberlos interrumpido y Dos: por avergonzarla en frente de su noviecieto, como él lo llamaba.Él había estado escuchando todo desde un arbusto que _vivía_ cerca de ahí. Estaba realmente molesto que por culpa de ella, nuevamente haya vuelto a perder y la imagen de verla con la copa listón lo llenaba de ira, rencor y odio, por eso, interrumpió lo inevitable en ese que no le gustó para nada a Drew._

—_¿¡QUE!?...yo no me refería a eso!—finalizó la castaña exasperada moviendo sus manos en señal de negación. Nunca antes había estado tan roja en toda su vida…entonces miró a Drew y le dijo:"Nos vemos, Drew", mientras soltaba las manos de él de su fina cintura, para después obviamente marcharse. Pero primero debía buscar su copa Listón, valga la redundancia. Eso fue tan rápido que nisiquiera el chico pudo despedirse de ella._

_Había pasado unos lindos minutos con Drew, pero no soportaba tanta calor y humillación. Aunque aún no podía creer que haya estado a tan sólo unos milímetros de sentir sus labios. Cada vez que lo recordaba se sonrojaba inevitablemente y esto aumentaba cuando se acordaba del exquísito y embriagador perfume que traía puesto…la hipnotizabaía que no era la mejor forma de despedirse de su rival, pero es que no le quedó otra opción…Además sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo para volverlo a ver…y ante eso la vergüenza debía de haberse olvidado._

—_Bien hecho… Harley—declaró molesto y sarcástico, si no hubiese sido por él,lo inevitable hubiera ocurrido y para su desgracia, nadie sabía en donde podría estar May…Así que él sólo se limitó a marcharse hacia su ciudad natal…mientras esperaba en su interior volverla a ver._

_El afeminado sólo rio, para después reirse malévolamente._

—_Lo sé, noviecito de May. Caerás igual que ella—susurró para sí…muy burlón y maquiavélico._

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de su rival,no pudo evitar reirse al recordar como May había reaccionado al comentario malpensado de Harley…y también no pudo evitar pensar: "que adorable se ve durmiendo"…ante eso un ligero rubor se le acercó y como respuesta apartó su mirar hacía el lado contrario a la coordinadora, ya que, ella se había por fin! Sentado en el césped para decir:

—Bueno…la verdad es que estoy can….can….—intentaba continuar la palabra cansada, pero al darse cuenta de la ropa del coordinador no pudo evitar distraerse salvajemente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmín.Él vestía con unos zapatos deportivos sin ninguna gracia especial,con unos jeans de color azul piedra y con una blusa estaba abrochada sólo hasta el séptimo botón de diez en total,entonces como consecuencia dejó a simple viste la parte superior de su que lo hacía lucir muy sexy y más porque llevaba en su cuello una cadena semigruesa de plata y ésta tenía una cruz…entonces cada vez que aquella cruz se movía….Hacía lucir más ardiente al coordinador…tanto que mientras él caminaba hacia la castaña muchas chicas se desmayaban a su paso.Y precisamente la parte descubierta de él hizo perder la concentración de la podía negar que se veía realmente bien el chico que estaba al lado de ella y la tentación de ver que había debajo del resto de su blusa la carcomía por dentro como a veces ocurre cuando los celos se hacen presentes.

El coordinador ya se había dado cuenta del porqué ella no pudo terminar de articular la palabra "cansada"…la miraba seductoramente…Estaba pensando justamente en decirle algo que sonara un tanto compremetedor. Nunca pensó que ella reaccionara así con sólo ver la parte superior de su pecho…y más curiosidad le dio saber como reaccionaría ella al verlo sin la blusa.

—Sácame la blusa, May…—Declaró él con un tono bastante comprometedor y a la vez seductor, pero algo en su interior le decía que necesitaba oir la respuesta de su no podía estar más acalorada…todo le daba vueltas en su mente…No sabía que pensar,, claro estaba…es decir..¿por qué ella? ..habiendo tantas chicas lanzadas a la vida…que morirían por una oportunidad como esa….Al principio pensó en decirle algo como:"Bueno", pero luego se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser como las demás chicas aunque tuviera que luchar internamente con su decisión…Además…presumió que si lo hacía él ya no la vería como una rival, sino como otra de sus alocadas fans…¿Eso es lo que realmente quería ella?...claro que no…así que opto por la respuesta más _adecuada_…

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO…. LARROUSSE!—

Estaba impactado, después de ver como ella lo admiraba sin pudor alguno ¿reaccionaba así?...más encima lo gritó a todo pulmón causando la atención de las otras personas que caminaban por ahí.Ella había puesto sus manos en su cintura, cerró sus ojos y le dio la espalda. No iba a permitir que algo tan tentador acabara con sus últimas neuronas, a pesar que en su interior todo decía que la respuesta anterior no era la total verdad.

—Vamos May…muchas chicas morirían por hacerlo y ¿tú te niegas?...—respondió tratando de convencerla y a la vez incrédulo…sabía que lo que decía no era verdad…Porque si lo hubiera sido ¿por qué no completó la palabra "cansada"?

—Exacto Drew, me niego—afirmó lo anterior dándose la vuelta mirando los ojos del chico.Aún indignada por la propuesta recién hecha…debía admitir que era irresistible, pero ella tenía su dignidad bien guardada y formada…una propuesta como esa no iba a derrumbarla.

—¿En serio crees que te voy a creer…cuando nisiquiera pudiste terminar algo que empezaba con can?—

Seguía con su tono seductor, pero es que esa castaña no le hacía medir sus palabras…nisiquiera era capaz de pensarlas…al igual que ella…Creo que se contagió.La susodicha no sabía como reaccionar, la había encontrado _in fraganti…_y eso a ella no le beneficiaba en lo absoluto. Es más, lo único que le causaba era que volviera a sentir una especie de fiebre muy conocida por ella cada vez que hablaba con él ,pero es que, esta vez las cosas eran diferentes…no habían pokemons entremedio ¡ni siquiera concursos! Lo que los une inevitablemente…sólo eran ellos y nadie más. Por supuesto que la castaña había demorado en contestar…sabía que si alzaba la vista se encontraría con aquellos esmeraldas que la hicieron ver el mundo con otros ojos, por tanto sólo miraba hacia distintas partes muy nerviosa…es muy díficil tratar de negar algo y que después te vengan con una prueba irrefutable.

—mmm…pues eso…ammm….Bue…bue…bueno….ammm tiene….una muy…muy…MUY….buena explicason…exbicación…explicación.—"Rayos…los nervios me están comiendo viva…ni siquiera puedo hablar bien….¿¡qué diablos tiene este hombre!?"—pensó muy ruborizada la castaña….ahora si que sabía para que lado mirar. El lado en que no viera los ojos de él.

Hacía que cada vez deseara más no haberse nunca "escapado de su casa"…en sentido figurado…claro."jajaja…hasta ahí nomás quedó su intento por hacerse la díficil…Esto me gusta más de lo que creí"pensó con una sonrisa de lado a lado…le encantaba colocarla así de nerviosa. Que cruel era, pero es que el efecto que causaba él en las chicas podía llegar a ser devastador…y él lo sabía tan bien, pero nunca esperó la negación por parte de la castaña.

—Entonces...¿cuál es?—preguntó con conocimiento de causa, puesto a que sabía que no podía negar que en esas fachadas lucía irresistible. No dejaba de sonreir sensualmente…esperaba cualquier pretexto de la chica…menos su silencio claro…

—amm…yo…tengo que irme…—declaró más nerviosa de lo normal…se le notaba en su rostro que sólo era una mentira más, para poder salir de tan apretada e incómoda situación. Necesitaba algo de aire…sentir aunque sea la brisa del viento , su única salida en esos momentos era la huída…Entonces hizo un amago para levantarse…lo iba a lograr…ella sabía que era su única salida, su única oportunidad para huir, no se le presentaba otra ocasión ni nada.

Pero no contaba con la astucia de su acompañante temporal.

Él al ver como la chica se levantaba la tomó desde la cintura y la sentó de manera forzada quedando muy cerca del coordinador. Ya que, éste la abrazaba la cintura sólo soltó un ligero grito que luego fue cambiado por un enorme rubor que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. Es que, el estar tan cerca de él la colocaba muy nerviosa, pero al sentir nuevamente su fragancia…era algo imposible de resistir.Y a eso se le sumaba que la castaña sentía las caricias que le daba a su fina y delgada cintura.

—lo que haces para tenerme cerca, Drew —declaró seductoramente la castaña .Otra vez lo hizo…habló sin pensarlo necesidad de alejarse era nula…no querían separarse, sólo querían concretar lo que _antes_ estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Él sólo asintió mientras se ruborizaba y se acercaba lentamente a la chica.

—¿no crees que deberíamos…a….—

—acortar la distancia?—continuó la castaña astuta…haciendo que el chico quedara realmente impresionado, nunca se le pasó por la mente que lo adivinaría. Así que, con el mismo tono de ella no dudó en contestar:

—Digamos que si…—

Y la castaña al oir esto, tomó una postura bastante intrépida y lo tomó desde el cuello de su blusa gris, haciendo que estuviera más cerca que antes.

—¿Así esta bien, Drewcito?—Preguntó, bastante atrevida su rival…en su tono se podía percibir claramente la sensualidad. Así ambos coordinadores se miraban fijamente,ambos ruborizados. La distancia si que molestaba.

—mmm…su…su…supongo, May—Nunca antes había estado tan nervioso como en ese momento y nunca antes alguien lo había llamado como ella lo hizo.

Entonces…sentían la respiración de cada uno…pronto comenzaron a sentir el aliento de cada uno…ambos habían cerrado sus ojos, por eso no notaban en la _incómoda_ posición que ambos estaban.

—May!...tu madre te llama…—interrumpió apróposito un amigo de May…

Ante esto, ella perdió el poco equilibrio que le quedaba y cayó encima del pecho del chico…Causando que él cayera de espaldas hacia el césped. En resumen, la posición en la que ambos se encontraban era más comprometedora de lo paraban de mirarse

—Lolamentotanto—Inquirió nerviosa y con se levantó abruptamente dirijiéndose a su amigo.

—Gracias por avisar,permiso—

—Pero ¿ni siquiera me abrazarás?, te extrañé y lo sabes.—

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso.—

Preocupada y hastiada, se dirigíó al CP. Al recibir la noticia por parte de su madre, no pudo hacer más que agradecerle eufórica.

Ante esos actos, Misty se acercó a su amiga , mientras que esta cortaba la comunicación y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¡Misty iré a la isla espejismo! O mejor dicho ¡IREMOS! A la isla, tienes que…—

La susodicha no sabía la importancia de esta isla, pero al estar en plenas vacaciones y a falta de panoramas asintió.

—Conseguiremos el premio, seremos campeonas y nadie nos vencerá—

—¿Te refieres a la búsqueda del pokemon superpoderoso?—Preguntó curiosa.

—¡En efecto!

Sin siquiera notarlo,todos los que acostumbraban a entrar y salir del CP, la vieron interesadamente y se fueron a inscribirse. Entre esos estaba el rival de May,Drew, y el de Misty, el mísmisimo Ash. Sin embargo, ante la sorpresa y el impacto de todos, personajes famosos y codiciados, entraron a la residencia siendo el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

—Están juntos.

—¿Es broma, cierto?

—Los polos opuestos.

—Ella es mucho para él.

—No, él es mucho para ella.

Así , ignorando uno que otro , se hicieron paso entre la multitud y se inscribieron para el los miraban escépticos e incrédulos,sin embargo, Dawn y Paul salieron tal y como entraron.

Misty y May se miraron incrédulas y es que costaba creerlo, hablaban de Paul, el chico serio, el sin amigos, el amargado, el competitivo, el altanero, el egocéntrico, el frío y ahora el enamorado.

Algo raro había allí , algo muy raro.

—No lo puedo creer, esto es increíble—Asumió el de pelos azabaches que no tenía más de 20 años.

—Yo pensaba que tu amiguita estaba con Kenny.—Declaró una tanto molesta la pelinaranja, por la preocupación exagerada de su amigo.

—El otro día me encontré con él. Dijo que esta muy afectado y que con sólo tocar el tema lloró como una niñita.—Inmiscuyéndose en la conversación, Drew lanzó un comentario cruel.Dándole una significativa mirada a su rival.

—Pobrecito, debe estar más despechado.—Acotó la castaña, sintiendo lástima por él,no obstante, aprovechando de que nadie estaba con la enfermera Joy en esos instantes, no dudó en inscribirse y su amiga le copió la acción. Al rato de que Misty se había despedido de su amiga junto con Ash, Drew se acercó a May para hablar sobre lo acontecido ese mismo día.

Dieron un paseo por el parque camino a casa de la coordinadora.

—May, lo que ocurrió denantes fue...—Intentó explicar el caminaba junto con él en un parque cerca.

—No tenemos porque recordarlo.Sólo olvidemoslo y ya—Declaró y puntualizó convincente.

—Si así lo deseas. Otra cosa, ¿Quién era ese sujeto?—Preguntó sorprendido por la respuesta; es decir, no se la esperaba.

—¿Quién?—Preguntó extrañada, pero al acordarse acotó.—aaa,hablas de brendan.Él es un amigo de la infancia que se ha vuelto loco y compulsivo por mí.Me invade mi espacio.—

—¿Loco y compulsivo?—

—Si, apenas me deja respirar, una molestia.Sé cree mi novio.Y lo peor es que me trata como su novia,por eso fui tajante denantes.—Respondió devastada y aproblemada, no le gustaba esa situación.

RING RING RING

Un celular sonaba, el de él .Se detuvo y respondió con tajantes respuestas,tales como:"Hola","Estoy saliendo","Si, sólo espérame.¿Si?"La conversa terminó.

—Lo lamento May, ya debo irme—Se despidió de ella, le iba a estrechar la mano, pero ella al ser un poco más atrevida se lanzó , por segunda vez en el día, a sus brazos, siendo correspondida.

—Adiós, nos veremos en la isla,¿cierto?—

Ellos se separaron, pero aún aguardaban cierta distancia personal.Él mantenía sus brazos sobre los de ella.

—Claro que sí, pero ni creas que te dejaré ganar.—

—No espero menos de ti—Le respondió de manera retadora y sonriente.

May miró a Drew y Drew miró a May. Él se despidió denuevo de ella y ella hizo lo mismo.

Entonces comenzó a atardecer, el peliverde se dirigió a su casa.

Su saludable flygon siempre lo ayudaba. Misty y Ash iban a de regreso a su región con la ayuda del buen amigo charizard de Ash, que como si fuera una sorpresa había regresado por su propia cuenta a la residencia del campeón.

Por su lado,Brendan, el amigo misterioso que curiosamente interrumpió a su amada secreta y al peliverde, regresaba a su casa que se encontraba en la misma ciudad de May.

Cabe mencionar, que todos se encontraban allí por el gran festival que como se esperaban debutaron la princesa de Hoenn y el campeona, la gran princesa.

Ya había llegado el día, el gran esperado día, en donde, comenzaba la más importante competencia pokemón habidas y por haber, entre las leyendas y mitos más conocidos de todo el mundo pokemó sueños, las alegrías se veían netamente cumplidos por el tan sólo hecho de participar en algo que mucho habían esperado o al menos era así desde el primer momento en que se les fuese comunicado. El premio, la curiosidad era capaz de matar a cualquier ser humano, no a un persian ni a un meotw. Ahora todo iba en serio,las emociones estaban a flor de piel, las penas y tristezas se iban para nunca más volver, o por lo menos eso querían creer. Estaban allí para poder poder ser el o la campeona y ser recordada y reconocida de por vida en la historia del mundo pokemón. Había una gran diferencia entre los demás concursos.Y radicaba en que en los demás, el premio nunca antes había sido tan inmensamente interesante.

Se rumoreaba que aquel famoso pokemón era invencible y llevaba una cuenta invicta en todas las batallas que supuestamente había realizado.

Sin embargo, aunque muchos ciéntificos entendidos en el tema habían investigado,no pudieron encontrar ninguna prueba que les fuera de ayuda, pero definitivimante uno que otro testimonio no bastaba.

Era dejar la idea esa o simplemente quedarse con la duda por siempre y para tanto y ante aquella situación adjunta a la facilidad de que el misterio pudiera ser desvelado al fin, el concurso más importante tomó rumbo, sin necesidad de insistir en el proceso. La playa y el lugar en general era un lugar aparentemente lindo , pero a la hora de acampar eso se colocaría a duda.

Los siete jóvenes estaban en la isla espejismo buscando el campamento ,en donde, se decía que los wynots darían una linda bienvenida, pero ahora los wynots habían desaparecido por completo.Y el señor que antiguamente había ayudado a la pareja de coordinadores había muerto. La tragedia se transmitió por la TV.

—Drew…¿por qué no salen los wynots?—preguntó preocupada, ya que, ella los extrañaba. Sin ellos, ella y Drew nunca hubieran salido del rápido.

—Bueno, quizás estén durmiendo o comiendo..que se yo May…—terminó con su típica voz arrogante.

—¿no podrías ser más simpático?—respondió enojada la chica, es que estaba harta de sus comentarios arrogantes.

—si es cierto…¿por qué no eres más simpático con ella?—preguntó Brendan, harto de que May hablara con Drew.

—eso a ti no te importa—de manera tajante respondió…algo que a la castaña le gustó, porque no quería que Brendan se metiera en una conversa que quería mantener sólo con Drew. Ella siempre tuvo la sospecha de que a Brendan gustaba de ella…pero May no hacía nada más que ignorarlo…pero eso no funcionaba así que no le quedó de otra que coquetear con el peliverde. No quería romperle el corazón así como así a su amigo de toda la vida, lo quería un poco; pero no le gustaba que se metiera mucho en su vida, pero si conseguía que Drew se enamorara de ella y que fuesen novios….bueno él tendría que aceptarlo le guste o no.

—Drew tiene razón Brendan, no es de tu incumbencia—apoyó la joven a su supuesta salvación. Brendan podía ser muy hostigante cuando él quería…muchas veces la controlaba como si de su novia se tratase…ella estaba harta de él. Pero pensar que debía conquistar a Drew no le disgustó en lo más mínimo, ya que, siempre le atrajo él, de alguna u otra forma haría que Drew fuera SU Drew y de nadie más.

May disgustada e indignada, se alejó de los chicos dirigiéndose hacia su fiel amiga Misty…ella sabía que podía confiar en ella…no eran mejores amigas pero se llevaban de maravillas.

Entonces le contó su plan a Misty, ella sólo rio ante su plan.

—¿Qué es lo chistoso Mist?—preguntó fingiendo enojo, no le agradaba que su amiga se burlara de su plan maestro.

—ay May…jajajajajaj….lo que pasa es que no será necesario que lo se nota a miles de kilómetros que él está super re-enganchado contigo, amiga...—le respondió muy sabionda y con un aire astuto. No obstante, al ver que May no reaccionaba comentó:

—en otras palabras…lo tienes vuelto loco May…Sólo tírale indirectas y te darás cuenta…—finalizó mientras que su aire de sabionda y de picardía seguían ahí.

May al digerir todo lentamente, se ruborizó al más no poder y le echó un fugaz vistazo a su objetivo. Esto hizo que se sonrojara más, ya que, él le dio una ligera sonrisa.

—no lo sé Misty—declaró finalmente la castaña sonrojada y sonriendo…aún dudaba de que él sintiera algo por ella.

Mientras que con los chicos…

—ya verás que May será toda mía…—expresó el pelinegro, que al estar enamorado de ella soltó esas palabras con el fin de hacer enfurecer de celos al joven que estaba a su lado, pero él sólo se limitó a decir:

—Claro, como si eso fuera posible—

—Claro que si lo es, no creas que me ganarás Larrouse—respondió Brendan, molesto por aquel comentario.

—Eso es imposible, te he ganado en treinta y seis batallas…pero tienes razón no creo que pueda ganarte….—contestó sarcástico y arrogante… sabía a la perfección que podía hacer perder a su no amigo en un dos por tres.

—aaahg!—gritó con una voz poco audible para las otras chicas que iban caminando más adelante que ellos.—Te apuesto que puedo hacer que May me de un beso…con toda su voluntad obviamente.—dijo el pelinegro arrogante…y confiado.

—Seguro…—replicó sarcástico—pero hagámoslo más interesante…Yo estoy seguro que lo puedo hacer antes que tú—terminó de decir muy confiado y con un tono desafiante. Además se habían casi besado en dos oportunidades, conseguir la tercera iba a ser muy sencillo.

—¿Qué apostamos?—preguntó Brendan mientras asintía a lo anterior dicho por el joven.

—Si yo gano tú tendrás que dejarme el camino abierto con mi chica…aunque claro tú nunca has sido un rival para mi—dijo más arrogante que antes mientras movía su que enfatizó la palabra "mi"…ya que, él sabía que podía ganar.

—Eso implica nunca más hablarle ni verla después de que salgamos de esta isla.—

Brendan sabía que el desafío no iba a ser nada fácil, porque se notaba que ella quería mucho al coordinador, pero no podía echarse para atrás….había llegado muy lejos. Estaba muy inseguro….pero después se imaginó en su mente a él y a ella casándose sin que nadie dijera:"yo me opongo" así que asintió diciendo:

—Esta bien,pero si yo gano…tú no podrás verla ni volver a hablarle nunca más después de esta expedición.—

—Hn…como sea..acepto la apuesta—Respondió el coordinador, le resultaba fatal la idea de no volver a verla ni hablarle nunca más, pero sabía que ella lo haría, era solo cuestión de conquistarla.

—Bien—Le pasó la mano al coordinador desafiante.

—Bien—Le devolvió el gesto.

Entonces ambos hombres se dieron la mano en señal de aprobación y la aventura recién comenzaba ahí…

To be continued...

* * *

¿Qué tal el primer capi?.Bueno espero que les haya gustado igual es bonito leer las críticas.Y por críticas hablo de las constructicas. xD!

Todo esto fue algo improvisado y spress, pero tengo muchas ideas y las ganas de subir historias , me consumen cada día más. Así que espérense nomás, pronto volverán a saber de mi xD

Adiós!


End file.
